Timeless Armageddon
by kradnohikari
Summary: Slash, AU. Pokemorphs rule the world and humans underground. One night Wes is awakened by a mysterious pokemon... Summary subject to change.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own any pokemon characters, pokemon or Argentine. Pokemon characters and pokemon belong to all the companies that own the pokemon franchise and the pokemorph Argentine belongs to my hubby. The plot belongs to me.

**Warnings- **Slash (malexmale), violence, rape (Not graphic), Pokemorphs, AU, darker themes

**Pairing- **WesX??

Okay... This is the result of a pokemon addiction that has recently hit me. After watching someone play pokemon for a few days straight, I thought of this. Wes is from Pokemon Colosseum for those who don't know him. Hmm... There really isn't much else to say. This is the first segement of a very long one-shot, which has been divided up and there is some graphic sex that has been cut out. There is a link on my profile that will take you the unedited version of this story.

There is a little something that I wanted to do for fun. For each pokemorph I only give a description of them without giving away the name of the pokemon that I used. So if you think you know what pokemon was used you can tell me in a review. Cookies for all who guess correctly. I don't have anything else to really say except enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_Darkness covered the open field obscuring the vision of a lone figure. Wind gently caressed the long blades of grass as the clouds rolled across the dark starless sky. "Where the...?" The figure asked, his voice deep and loud amongst the silence._

_He stepped forward the grass crunching underneath the large dark boots he wore and scanned the horizon, finding nothing. "Where is everyone?" He asked, receiving no answer in return._

_"Perish..." A harsh whisper spoke, the noise carried by the winds._

_The man whipped around, the coat tails of his long ornate trench coat flowing around his body. "What? Whose there?" A piece of sandy hair floated in front of his piercing yellow gaze._

_"World will... Perish..." The whisper started once more, growing louder with each word._

_"Perish? Why would the world perish?" He asked, screaming at the emptiness around him._

_"Find the three that rule to save what you hold dear." A shadow sped across the ground before rising out of the ground. "Find them..." The creature whispered, it's white hair moving back and forth, revealing both of it's glowing blue orbs. Done with it's speech the creature returned to the ground before the shadow sped off._

_Confused the man ran after the shadow, falling to his knees when it slipped off a cliff. "One of them warning me..." He whispered, not sure what to think. Sighing deeply he looked upwards, watching the scenery clear up above him._

_"Those who dwell on the land above will save you..." The voice started once more..._

Rolling over on the small rattling frame Wes groaned softly, as his awareness slowly came back to him. Grabbing onto the pillow, he opened a hue unable to see in the darkness of his room. "A dream? What an odd one?" He told himself, before slipping off the bed. Stretching, he walked over to a small lamp and flicked it on.

A low artificial glow filled the room quickly casting light on the sparsely furnished stone interior of his small home. Moving to get ready the man ran a hand through his sandy locks and glanced outside at the cave walls of his underground home. "Meet the three from above... How am I supposed to do that?" He shook his head slowly to rid himself of the troubling thoughts. Once the thoughts were gone he went through his daily routine.

Leaving his home, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and hummed lowly to himself. He passed through the stone roads and by the shops, homes and humans that resided in the Under as he made his way to work. The dream and it's warning hovered at the edge of his mind, gnawing at him slowly. As he was about to pass the guarded entrance that led outside, he heard the end of a conversation.

"...giant dome?"

"Yeah apparently they are in trouble they're falling everywhere and eating them somehow. Only their kind though our kind is untouched.. Finally getting what they deserve. Humans will be the superior race once more."

Turning Wes tilted his head to the side, before moving onward. His day went without anymore excitement and soon he was back in bed and in the world of his dreams.

_"Here again?" He complained, walking to the edge of the cliff. Settling down on the edge, he leaned back, pulling his coat closer to his body._

_"You must leave before they are eaten." The voice spoke the creature appearing out of the shadows cast on the ground. Focusing it's glowing orb on Wes, it stepped forward. It's stick legs melted into the ground with each rise and fall of the slow walk. Stopping in front of the child, it bend down grabbing him._

_"Save us, for your kind will be next!" It spoke, shaking the other hard._

_Wes nodded, his hues closing as nausea churned in his stomach. Dropping when the grip was broken, he scrambled away. "Okay. I'll do it."_

_"Good then you will follow me when you awaken." The creature spoke, slipping back into the shadows._

Wes jumped up in his bed, hissing his head against the headboard. Panting, he wiped the sweat off his face, as he got into a sitting position. "Should I listen...?" He asked himself, not noticing the shadow.

"Get ready." The creature commanded appearing once more. Its black body was suspended above the air unlike before. Turning so that it wasn't watching, it waited tapping its fingers against its long thing arms.

"You mean you're real!" Shaking his head, the sandy haired man rubbed his hues, trying to banish the sight away. Looking at the creature he noticed it was still there.

Once he was dressed and ready to leave he looked to the creature. "I'm ready to leave." He didn't add a name, so he cut it short. Crossing his arms over his chest, he blew the long strand of hair out of his face.

"Good. You may call me Darkrai." The shadow stated, before moving through the house.

"Wes." The sandy haired man was a bit confused, but he followed anyway. Together the pair weaved through the alleyways of the empty streets until they reached the gate.

"How are..." Wes began, stopping as soon as he watched Darkrai start to gather energy.

The creature closed its piercing orbs and focused on gathering its energy and tightening it. In no time small black orbs moved within its hands waiting for their target. "Good night." It whispered, before hurling the dark energy.

The guards of the Under entrance didn't know what hit them. The energy was absorbed into their bodies, before they fell to the ground whimpering and moaning. "We have to go." The bringer of nightmares urged, floating to the gate. Sinking into the shadows it passed the iron bars, before appearing on the other side. "Come on Wes there is little time."

Humans couldn't do such a thing and so Wes was stuck. "Uhm... How do you expect me to do that?" He walked up to the bars and looked for a lever or key that would release him. A few minutes of searching earned him a key. Slipping into the large box, he opened it before hitting the switch.

A loud creak echoed throughout the caverns as the gate worked to open. They took a few minutes to open, but soon a new passage was there for the sandy haired man. "Where to now?" His question was met with the other continuing down the dark path.

Running to catch up, Wes heard the faint wail of an alarm going off behind them, back in the Under. He ignored it, keeping his focus on Darkrai and the path ahead. As they moved the artificial lights that were mounted on the walls lit up the way. Cast in the glow the man thread his gloved fingers behind his back. "Do you think they'll come after us?" He asked the creature sure that the Under would.

"Let them try." The creature stated, continuing to float in silence. It took a few hours, but soon the end of the tunnel came into view. A few rays of weak sunlight illuminated the entrance forcing the two to speed up.

"Stop you two. It's dangerous up there." A voice called out from deeper in the tunnel. The Under had come to stop those who had left.

"Go ahead Wes." Darkrai commanded, gathering the dark energy in his palms. Hurling them at the searchers, it floated after the running human.

Breaking free of the tunnel the human leaned against the wall glancing at the world above. It was the first time he had been up here in eighteen years of living. The sun was brighter, burning almost as it beat down on his frame, warming him to the core. "Wow..." Grabbing the goggles from atop his head, he pulled the over his face to shield his hues from the harsh rays. The sandy haired man could hear the fighting cease behind him, so when Darkrai showed up he wasn't very surprised.

"We need to find a place to hide you." The creature instructed, letting legs form out of the bottom half of its body. Climbing out into the junk yard, it glanced around finding no one and nothing around to disguise a human.

Wes blinked, stopping when the other had told him he would have to hide. "Hide? From what?" He knew almost nothing of the world above with the exception of what the inhabitants who ruled looked like.

"My kind, though they are different from me. Up here humans are slaves and are treated as such. You'll have to act like I own you while you are up here." The darkness stated.

"No, no way." Shaking his head, he turned to go back to the tunnel's mouth, but found a wall of pulsating darkness stopping him.

"You have no choice. Everything will be destroyed if you don't help." Darkrai hissed, its orb glowing a bright blue.

The other opened his mouth ready to shoot something back at the creature before stopping._ 'What if it's true? What if my own selfishness destroys this world?'_ He thought to himself, before making a decision. Hanging his pride up, he looked down at the dirt and pushed it with one of his platform boots.

"What do I have to do?" He resigned to his fate and was prepared to do anything needed.

A ghost of a smile spread across Darkrai's face at the words. "We need a collar. There should be one we can buy near this place. You stay here while I get it." The creature started to walk off, but stopped as it reached the entrance to the yard. "Make sure you stay hidden Wes."

He nodded, sighing when the other was completely gone. "Where does someone hide in a place like this, Wes?" He asked himself, as he ran a hand through his sandy locks.

"I can think of a few places you can hide, but for a human I can find better uses." A voice stated, laughing deeply from its hiding place.

Wes wasn't sure what to think, but he didn't want to stay to find out what would happen. Looking at the piles of junk that littered the area, he ran to hide behind one of them. As he moved he heard the laughter once more, before vibrations on the ground upset his balance and sent him flying. He landed on the ground bruised and sore. "Damn." He muttered, panting softly.

Footsteps came close as the owner of the voice bent down at the other's side. A blue hand reached out to brush against Wes' pale cheek. "So what is a slave doing out here away from his master?" The person asked, flipping Wes onto his back, before sitting down on his stomach.

The sandy haired man looked up at the voice and almost screamed. Before him was one of them, the pokemon. "He's coming back so let me go." He started to squirm, but stopped when a searing pain hit his cheek.

"Shut up." The blue skinned man hissed as the red marking that ran down his throat glowed lowly. Behind his body a large thick tail whipped back and forth, as well as a pair of wide red wings. "Someone with a slave like you shouldn't just up and leave you for even a second. Whoever does is unworthy of you." A smile broke onto the creature's features as he leaned forward and pulled the human into a deep kiss.

The sandy haired human struggled not wanting any of the advances. Placing his hands on whatever he could grab, he tried to push the other off of him. He only worsened the situation.

The creature ran a hand down Wes' chest, stopping at his pants. Breaking the kiss, he laughed softly. "You shouldn't try to stop me. I have the right to beat you to near death and not have any punishment." Hitting the other's legs with his tail, he smiled at the whimper that he was granted.

Growing bored, he unzipped the other's pants and pulled them completely off the other, exposing his goods to the world. "Be good and this will all be over quickly." Not allowing the human to respond, he unzipped his own pants and removed them.

Wes didn't want to have anything to do with this. His body shivered as the air brush against his lower body. "No please." He whimpered, feeling a tight grip on his legs as they were forced to spread apart and held in the air.

-Deleted sex scene. Click on link in profile for unedited version.-

Getting dressed, he fixed himself up, before turning to face the human. "Maybe your owner will learn what it means to have a slave." He spat on the other and left the way he entered.

Closing his yellow orbs, Wes tried to push back the feelings of being dirty away. He clenched his hands grabbing the soiled ground, and letting the dirt slip through his fingers. _' What am I going to do? I'm no help to Darkrai if I can't even take care of myself...'_ He didn't have much to contemplate though. It seemed someone had witnessed some of the crime.

Opening a hue, he looked to the source of the noise and waited. "Are you coming to torture the helpless human?" He tensed just waiting for another blow, the blood still dripping from his various wounds.

The person blinked offering a small smile. "I saw that guy leave you alone. I'm Argentine. What's your name?" He asked, extending a dark blue skinned hand. A long thick blue tail swayed as the orange marking on it glowed faintly. On top of his head two long gray horns formed framed the sides of his face. Behind him a large gray fan spread out behind him above his butt.

Bleeding on the ground, he tried not to be surprised by Argentine's behavior. Holding up a hand the sandy haired human offered a slight smile with his bleeding lip. "Wes. Why aren't you acting like he was?" With his other hand he pulled his goggles away from his face.

Argentine laughed, shaking his head his long blue and orange tipped hair swayed behind him. "No unlike him, I don't treat humans that way. You're the same as us." He nodded, his tail wagging behind him as he gathered the clothing that was thrown about. "Are you okay?"

It was obvious that Wes was far from okay. "Besides bleeding and finding that I'm trash...I'm okay." He sat up wincing as a pain ran up his body stopping him in his tracks. Gasping, he leaned against Argentine without thinking. A moment later, he pulled away and winced before backing away. "I'm sorry. I've ruined your clothing haven't I?"

Argentine's red gaze averted to what was once a nice crisp white shirt. It was now spotted with crimson. "It's okay not a biggie. Do you know where your owner is?" He asked, moving closer to the sandy haired man. Wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Owner?" The human asked softly, forgetting about Darkrai for a moment. "Oh yeah. He's uhm... Out getting something." He flushed crimson, as he relaxed slightly within the other's gently touch, despite the situation earlier. Grabbing his coat he pulled it around his frame.

"And he left you here?" The man asked raising a brow, not believing it.

Wes nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Yeah he wanted to get me collar so that I'd be safer, but well ... You see how that went." He looked down at himself and took a deep breath. There was no point in dwelling over what had happened. He still had a mission to do after all.

"Must be new to his. Well Wes it's been nice talking to you." Pulling away, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Wes. "My number. If you're allowed to give me a call." Waving he left the junk yard and went down the street.

Shoving the number in a coat pocket, the sandy haired man limped behind a tower of junk and leaned against it before pulling on his pants. He clasped his hands together and closed his hues, before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
